L'Alliance
by miomio
Summary: Qd des nouveaux élèves arrivent a Poudlard durant la 6eme année d'Harry et decident de changer les règles


Resum : De new arrivants et une intrigue plutot bizarre ( s'il y en a une ha ha ) ha il va y avoir des spoil du tome 5 ( au cas ou y'en aurait ki l'ont pas lu ) mais c'est pour plus tard ^_^

Disclamer : tous les perso ki viennent d'Harry Potter ne sont pas de moi et c'est bien dommage pour les autres bah non …

**_Le Grand Repas De La Rentrée _**

_Tous les élèves étaient dans le Grand Hall_

_Les premières années allaient arrivées_

_Table Griffondor_

Hermione : dire que c'est l'avant dernière… vous vous rendez compte ? dans 2 ans c'est fini Poudlard…

Ron : elle a le don pour gâcher les moments forts… Harry ça va ? tu dis rien depuis toute a l'heure…

Harry : je me demande qui on va avoir comme prof de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal…

_Table Serpentard _

Pansy : alors Draco ? ces vacances ? 

Draco relevant nonchalamment la tête : koi ?

Pansy : c'était bien ?

Draco : ouais…

_Table Serdaigle _

Cho : alors je suis sorti avec machin et bidule et bla bla bla 

Copine 1 : et Harry Potter ?

Cho : c'est qui lui ?

_Elles rigolent _

_Table Poufsouffle _

Gars : quand est ce qu'on mange ?

Mc Gonagall tapotant son verre : leur directeur a quelques chose a vous dire ! 

Dumbledore : oui… 4 nouveaux élèves arrivent cette année… ils ont déjà étaient placé par le Choixpeau je vous demande donc de bien les accueillir les voici 

_4 élèves entrèrent tête haute dans le Grand Hall (1 filles et 3 garçons ) _

Dumbledore : je suppose que vous l'avez tous reconnu ! Viktor Krum est maintenant élève de Poudlard et il fera parti de Serdaigle !

_Table Serdaigle =__euphorique sauf Cho Chang qui voit avec l'arrivé de ce nouveau membre son post d'attrapeuse s'envoler, elle n'avait aucune chance de rivaliser… _

_Viktor se dirigea vers la table de sa new maison en faisant un sourire a ces 3 camarades _

Dumbledore : maintenant Tomas Owen qui ira à Poufsouffle 

_Table Pouffsoufle =__ applaudissement _

Tom après avoir lâché un _« fait chier » _aux 2 élèves restant pars s'asseoir a sa table

Dumbledore : et enfin, Liz et Josh Deatheater qui iront respectivement a Sepentard et a Griffondor 

_Table Griffondor =__ gros applaudissement _

_Table Sepentard =__ gros applaudissement _

_Josh après avoir lancé un dernier regard a sa sœur va s'asseoir a sa table ou il est accueillit par Ron Harry et tout le tra la la _

_Liz s'assoit a la table de Sepentard, Pansy la bombarde déjà de questions _

_Les élèves de première année entre dans le Grand Hall_

_Table Serpentard_

Pansy : tu étais dans kelle école avant ? t'es en quelle année ? t'habite ou ? t'es parents sont Mangemort ? 

Liz : …1 par 1 les questions… -___- alors kel école ? Drumstrang … kell année ? 6eme … j'habite ou ? disons que je viens d'acheter une maison a Pré au Lard pour le temps que nous serons dans cette école… mes parents Mangemort ? et les tiens ?

Pansy : euh… bah…

_Table Serdaigle_

Capitaine : Viktor ! quel bonheur que tu intègre Serdaigle ! avec toi la coupe de Quidditch est dans la poche c'est sur ! 

Viktor : ouais… mais vous avez pas d'attrapeur déjà ?

Capitaine : il faut absolument que tu sois notre attrapeur !!! 

Viktor : ok si tu veux…

_Cho lui lança un regard mauvais _

Cho : on me remplace vite ! 

Capitaine : on ne peux pas laisser cette chance ! désolée Cho ! 

_         Ils continuèrent a discuter Viktor écoutait a moitié _

_Table Griffondor _

Hermione : ça ne te fais pas de la peine d'être séparé de ta sœur ? 

Josh : on que non ! plus je suis loin d'elle mieux c'est ! en plus je ne me voyait pas du tout a Serpentard… Griffondor c'est mieux ! c'est plus réputé, les locaux sont confortables et puis ! c'est la maison d'Harry Potter qd même ! 

Harry : tu préfère Griffondor à Serpentard pour les locaux ?! mdr

Josh : je me voyais très mal habité dans des souterrains ! 

Ron : j'te comprend ! 

Josh : alors j'espère qu'il y a des bons truc ici ! vous savez on a une maison a Pré au Lard ! j'pourrai vous la montrer la prochaine fois qu'on pourra y aller ! 

Ron : une maison a Pré au Lard ?

Josh : oui ! comme ça, ça nous permet de passer les vacances chez nous mais en même temps a Poudlard ! 

Hermione : votre famille habite la bas ?

Josh : on a plus tellement de rapport avec notre famille… c'est en partie pour ça qu'on est ici …

Harry : ah … en tous cas bienvenue ! 

Josh : merci ! 

_Table Pouffsoufle _

Gars : bon on mange quand ?

Fille : bientôt ! c'est bientôt fini ! 

Gars : ah cool !!

Tom * mais kes ce ke je fou ici moi… franchement ils vont me le payer …j't'en foutrais moi des « il en faut un dans chak maison » je savais ke je devais pas passer en dernier !!! *

_Le festin commence _

_Table Serpentard_

Pansy : quand je pense que ton frère est a Griffondor ! 

Liz : et alors ?

Pansy : ha ha ha mais c'est la loose ! 

Liz : pourquoi ? c'est une maison très réputée…

Pansy : O_O

Liz : …* elle commence a me saouler…* 

Pansy : en tous cas maintenant que tu es a Serpentard va falloir que tu trouve de meilleurs fréquentations ! 

Liz : c'est pas des fréquentations ! c'est mon frère ! et même s'il était a Pouffsoufle je lui parlerais ! tout comme je compte bien continuer a parler avec Tom et Viktor ! 

Pansy : mais il va quand même falloir que tu te fasses des amis dans ta maison ! comme dis Mc Gonagall « notre maison est notre famille »

Liz : bon ok… alors tu me conseil qui ?

Pansy : je t'aiderais ! mais je te conseil en premier d'aller te présenter a Draco Malefoy, mon petit ami ! c'est lui le « chef » des Serpentard ! 

Liz : et c'est ton petit ami ? tu dois être fière ! 

Pansy : oui nous sommes préfets tous les deux… donc nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble ! 

Liz : ah oui ? mais c'est magnifique dis moi !  

Pansy : oui il est génial ! 

Liz : tu me le présente ?

Pansy : euh… oui bien sur

_         Elle se lève en emmenant Liz par le bras te toutes les deux s'assoient en face de Malefoy Crabbe et Goyle. Malefoy les regarde surpris, Crabe et Goyle sont tout content _

Pansy : voila Liz je te présente Draco Malefoy , Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle ! 

C&G : Bonjour ! 

Liz : enchantée ! moi c'est Liz ! 

Malefoy : salut…

Crabbe : alors tu étais ou avant ?

Liz : Drumstrang

Goyle : woh ! 

Crabbe : wah ! 

Pansy : et on apprend la magie noir la bas ?

Liz : oui 

Goyle : AAAA ! Liz ! ton frère est en train de parler avec Potter ! 

Liz : ah oui ? 

_         Elle se retourne et regarde Josh discuter avec Harry & co _

Liz : je présume que c'est le brun… il est plutôt mignon ! j'espère qu'il me le présentera ! 

_         Malefoy la regarde méchamment _

Liz a Pansy : tu crois qu'il a une copine ?

Pansy : non Liz ! Potter est qqun de vraiment pas fréquentable ! il est débile et prétentieux et c'est le chouchou tout ça parce qu'il a une cicatrice ! 

Liz : il a quand même battu Voldemort et …

Malefoy : qu'est ce que tu fais ici si tu fais l'éloge de Potter ?

Pansy : Draco ! elle est nouvelle ! elle sait pas encore ! 

Liz : ouais Draco chuis nouvelle … écoute ta copine un peu …

Draco : ma koi ?

_         Liz se lève et repars a sa place suivit de près par Pansy _

_Table Griffondor _

Ron : regarde Josh ! ta sœur va voir Malefoy ! 

Hermione : c'était inévitable pour une Serpentard …

Josh : ouais… c'était inévitable tout court je pense…

Harry : quoi ?

Josh : rien… tiens il nous regarde ! oh oh oh Harry je crois ke tu lui a tapé dans l'œil ! 

Ron : woh ! 

Harry : comment tu peux dire ça elle vient juste de m'entrapercevoir…

Josh : je connais bien ma sœur…

Hermione : en tous cas elle est partie de devant Malefoy plutôt énerv

Josh : ah oui ? je lui demanderais ce qui va pas en sortant ! 

_Table Serdaigle _

Capitaine : alors Viktor tu attrapera le Vif d'Or et … ( bal bla bla )

Viktor * -_-° il croit k'il va m'apprendre le Quidditch aussi… bouseu va…* 

_Table Poufsouffle _

Gars : trop bien on mange ! 

Tom * … ke faire pour partir d'ici…*

_Fin du repas_

_Tous les élèves partent vers leur maisons respectives _

_Les 4 se retrouvent _

Josh tout happy : Alors ?

Tom : je vais me pendre… personne veut échanger ?

Liz : Draco a une copine ! 

Viktor : ils m'exploitent !

Josh : et dire que personne voulait se faire Griffondor a part moi !

Tom : Draco a une copine ? tu veux dire que…

Liz : il sortirai avec la préfete apparemment ! 

Josh : c'est pour ça que t'es partie énervée ?

Tom : mais c'est pas possible tu dois te tromper ! 

Liz : Potter est célibataire ?

Viktor : tu commence bien vite ! 

Liz : …

Tom : mais tu lui a parlé au moins a Draco ?

Liz : bon je dois y aller … on se contact ce soir…

Josh : éh Liz ! ça va ?

Liz : ouais c'est bon…

_         Liz part o moment ou Draco Malefoy arrive a coté d'eux_

Draco : salut …

Josh : avec qui tu sors ?

Draco : quoi ?

Josh : ça va nuire a ma réputation de Griffondor ki aime le bien et pas le mal ! si on nous voit ensemble ! sur ce je vous contact ce soir ! bye 

_         Il part rejoindre Harry et tout_

Draco : pff…

Tom : alors ?

Draco : quoi ?

Viktor : Liz viens de nous dire que tu sortais avec la préfete ! 

Draco : elle croit a ça ? c'est sûrement Pansy qui a sortit ça pour être supérieur ! 

Tom : c'est pas très drôle ! t'as vu l'état d'énervement de Liz ?!

Draco : elle veut draguer Potter ! 

Viktor : ouais mais bon…

Draco : sur ce au revoir ! 

_         Il part visiblement énervé lui aussi _

Viktor : bon bah nous aussi on y va…

Tom : non ! pitié Viktor ! fais qqles chose !!! je peux pas aller avec eux !!! 

_Viktor lui met la main sur l'épaule en signe de compassion_

Viktor : a ce soir Tom…  

_         Ils se séparent _


End file.
